


Hajime's Little Dirty Secret

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Eevee's Quickshots [6]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, quickshot, self-imposed challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime has a secret about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime's Little Dirty Secret

Hajime had a dirty secret. Well, more like dirty kink, to be precise.

He loved the way Sen moved with she cooked. Call him ridiculous, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way her hips joyously moved back and forth, nor could he resist the little tune she hummed while she worked.

It was so odd, watching her cook. Despite his position as a captain in the Shinsengumi, he still had to cook all his meals for himself. Sen, however, seemed to have people willingly making meals for her, never having to lift a finger to get what she wanted. But when they had begun their relationship, and after finding out Hajime had to cook for himself, Sen insisted on doing the cooking while they were together.

Not that it was a good thing. Chizuru was a good cook, to be sure, but Sen had this gift that made the food taste heavenly, as if it were a gift from the gods. She had quickly gotten to know what he preferred, and her position made it a walk in the park to gather the materials to cook his favorite meals. Truly, she made cooking appear like an art.

But her cooking wasn’t the thing that made his mouth water. As he stated before, it was the way she cooked that sent his body into ecstasy. But he knew that interrupting an artisan was a sin. He hated being interrupted while he cleaned and polished his sword. Sen was a master at cooking, and she most likely poured every fiber of her being into her work. He wouldn’t dare disturb her while she worked her magic.

So he just stared, his loins burning and groaning in protest. He wanted to fuck her senseless as he watched, but he kept his hands to himself, waiting with the patience of Buddha himself.

But it was after the meal, after they sat down together and ate and drank, that Saito finally got his desire fulfilled. He pinned her to the floor and kissed her neck. He played with her skin, drawing circling over her breasts until her oni side appeared, then he would stroke her elegant horns, kissing her eyelids and nibbling her pointed ears. They would then roughhouse for a bit, Sen struggling to get on top while Hajime (eventually) found himself on bottom.

They would make love there, on the dining room floor. Despite having ate, Hajime’s kisses were hungry, devouring her as she bit his lips. With practiced hands, he massaged her skin, grabbing her ass and bucking into her. She wouldn’t take it sitting down, though, accepting his challenge and meeting him with equal vigor.

Finally, they released into one another. Panting, with barely energy left, Hajime heaved Sen into his arms and carried her to the tatami mat they always ended up having in the room. He kicked it open before placing her down, kissing her forehead delicately and then sliding down next to her.

Neither of them had any fear of being found out, as Kimigiku (aware of the affair) made sure to keep the room reserved and off-limits. With their bodies worn, Hajime and Sen fell asleep in each other’s arms, locked in a lover’s embrace, hearts and stomachs full.


End file.
